Media data are typically transmitted via a communication network by encapsulating the data in packets including headers according to the communication protocols used. To make the data transmission more efficient, headers may be compressed. However, it may occur that a compressed header of a packet cannot be decompressed, for example in case that one or more packets preceding the packet in a sequence of packets have been lost and information necessary for decompressing the header is therefore not available on the receiver side. This may lead to an interruption of a media stream, e.g. an audio gap, on the receiver side. Approaches that allow avoiding such a kind of audio gaps or keeping such a kind of audio gaps as small as possible are desirable.